


Actus Reus

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Dark Andy Barber, Dark fic, Dark! Fic, F/M, Oral, Spanking, dark!andy barber, defending jacob - Freeform, fucking in an alley, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Warnings: nonconsensual sexual acts (oral, spanking, intercourse)This is dark!Andy Barber and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Actus Reus

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to write this one shot because I could and because @lokislastlove is harassing me all the time!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback in the comments and some kudos

_**Summary:** [You find yourself at odds with Andy Barber both in and out of court.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzltRCMPqhNg&t=M2MwZmZlNjdiMWY5ZWEwN2I1NGEzOGVlZWU4MzBkZGY3YmE1OGQxNixkNjB6YnI3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkQVRtM-9pl-pYhaHT2VTXA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdarkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623744567170236416%2Factus-reus&m=1) _

* * *

You stood as the judge went through the motions, the verdict closer and closer. Judge Hannon’s voice carried through the courtroom and you longed for those words; ‘Not guilty’. 

As your victory was confirmed, you glanced across the room at the Assistant District Attorney. You smiled as his eyes met yours and his jaw ticked. More and more often you found yourself on the docket with Andy Barber and to your delight, the last three times had been successful. At least, on your end.

You shook the defendant’s hand and congratulated him on his avoided jail time. Your own celebration would have to wait.

You packed up and neared the aisle. Andy sat behind the desk, his briefcase open and his papers still stacked before him. You rested your bag on the corner and stopped.

“Head up. There’s always next time.” You chimed.

He looked over. His lips remained a straight line and his eyes burned fiercely at you. Usually he took it on the chin with grace and you were startled at the sheer anger in his expression. He sighed and turned to shuffle his papers into a single pile.

“Yeah,” He stood, “Next time.”

You smiled and nodded. You left him to stew in his ire and shrugged as you neared the door. You’d seen it before. Egos always seemed to find their way into the courtroom. _Well, his wasn’t your concern, you had your own to deal with._ This high wouldn’t last forever, but while it did, you were sure as hell going to enjoy it.

💼

Aaron finished his drink and checked his watch. _The wife was waiting,_ so he claimed. That was always his excuse to cut out early and the rest were quick to follow suit; early morning, kids, cat needed to be fed. You bid Carlos goodbye next and then Geena. Your posse was rather lame outside the courtroom, not that they were much fun there either.

You shrugged and made your way to the bar for a second round. You stood at the corner trying to catch the attention of the bartender. The subtle movement of another at the opposite end caught your eye. You recognized the beard made darker by the shadows and you recognized your adversary despite his attempt to hide behind his hand.

You smiled and played his game. You pretended not to notice him as the bartender finally came your way. A double with lime. You waited and watched until the stout tumbler was placed before you. You paid and left the change as a tip. You walked a few stools down, closer to Andy as he stared into his rye. You climbed up and set your glass down loudly.

You stared at the Coors sign and crossed one leg over the other as you sipped. You smiled above the lip of the glass and sighed. His stool creaked and he cleared his throat.

“Come to gloat?” He asked.

“Nah, just wanted to see if you’d find your spine.” You taunted. “I take it that’s not a happy drink.”

He glared at you and drained the last gulp. He motioned to the bartender and ordered a refill.

“And once she’s done, give her another on me.” His voice was low, monotone. He barely looked at you.

“You don’t have to–”

“You won. You earned it,” He huffed. “And I was always told it wasn’t good to drink alone.”

“You talking about you or me?” You countered. 

He shrugged and accepted his second drink.

“Whatever makes you feel better,” He grumbled.

“Look, Mr. Assistant District Attorney, I don’t think you need to be so worked up over me.” You snickered. “A public defender is hardly an enviable position.”

“You do well enough, don’t you?” He took a swig and licked the excess from his lips.

“Look, I think I’m good on the refill. A kind gesture but…” You stood and took your drink. “I don’t think alcohol is a great mixer for us.”

“What’s wrong? Not so mouthy without an audience.”

“Right, Andy,” You backed up slowly. “I’ll see you at the courthouse. Hopefully not soon.”

You left him to mope and returned to your table, alone but not disheartened. The gin was just starting to kick in and lent a soft glow to the dark barroom.

💼

Another drink and you were ready to go. Admittedly it was one too many but tomorrow was your day off and despite his resent, Andy had insisted on sending it over. He left just as it was delivered to your table. You raised it in thanks as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

You left the empty glass on the table and slung your jacket over your arm as you hugged your bag to your side. It was barely midnight, the bar would be open for a few hours more. You stumbled out into the dim street and the door clattered behind you noisily. 

You swayed as you stopped on the curb and looked up and down the road. A cab would be your best bet.

You chuckled dopily as you squinted at a set of headlights down the street. The alcohol was starting to really nip at you. You raised your hand to flag down the taxi but were suddenly pulled off balance. Your scream was capped by a hand over your mouth as you kicked out and dropped your blazer and bag onto the sidewalk. You flailed as you were dragged back into the mouth of the alley just beside the bar.

“Shhhh,” The hot breath smelled like whiskey as you were shoved against the wall. 

You looked up at the looming shadow, the silhouette of broad shoulders and a face shrouded in darkness. Your vision was hazy and your felt a draining warm flow through you as the gin sank deeper into your stomach.

“You make a noise,” The coarse growl chilled you, “I’ll make sure you never say another word again.”

You gulped and slapped the stranger’s chest. He was strong, big, immovable. You whimpered into his palm and he pressed it harder to your lips.

“Do you understand?” He snarled.

You nodded and your hand slipped from his chest. 

You leaned against the wall, trying to flatten yourself as his hand slid from over your mouth. 

“Please…” You wisped.

“Don’t, ” He warned as he grabbed the front of your blouse, his leg against yours as he pinned you there.

He tore your shirt open and pushed it aside. He squeezed your tits gruffly, your bra thin beneath his touch. He was quick to snake his hands down around your ass and knead with a beastly growl.

His hands descended further and he yanked on your skirt until it was above your thighs. He ripped your panties down just as quickly and your legs wobbled beneath you. You threatened to crumple entirely and he pushed your shoulders back against the wall.

He was terse, silently demanding as he led your body to his whims. He pulled your leg up and hooked it around his hip. You heard a buckle and a zipper, the noise cut through your panic and you were washed over with numb acceptance.

You blinked a long blink and when you opened your eyes, he was inside you. He jerked your body violently as he impaled you. His hand kept a hold of your knee as he writhed against you with muted grunts. His other hand moved in the shadows along the edge of your vision. You closed your eyes again and scratched your fingernails along the wall as your ankles buckled underneath your weight, the thin heels of your shoes threatening to snap.

You felt a painful fullness, an incessant pounding in your core, as this stranger ravished you. Your eyelids bloomed yellow for an instant and you opened them to another blinding flash, and another, several until the light turned constant. Until you were nothing but a rag doll crushed between the grimy brick and inhuman warmth.

The bar door opened with a shrill grind and closed again. Several times as you were trapped only feet away. Drunken footfalls echoed away and you just let them.

You gave a whine and the hand flew from your leg to your mouth. Another hush as your leg dangled around the stranger and he kept on rutting into you. Every thrust was harder, meaner, his sinister growls barely restrained as the light kept your clueless.

Then it all stopped. His hips slowed and he pulled out of you. Heat spurted down your thigh and the light moved lower before it died entirely. Your skirt was tugged down over the mess and you were left to collapse into a heap. 

The buckle again, and the zipper. The soft soles on the ground and the drop of your bag beside you and the flutter of your jacket over your chest. You stayed there, weak, frightened, and the shadow walked away into the darkness.

You buttoned up your shirt, crooked and untucked as you pushed yourself to your feet. You pulled on your blazer and gripped your bag tightly, unsteadily finding your way back to the street. There was a drunk pissing on the other side of the road and you limped down towards the corner. Another taxi appeared and you raised your hand, almost tripping over your own feet.

All you had to do was get home. Get home, get safe, and you could figure it out tomorrow.

💼

The next day, you woke with barely any recollection of how you got home. You remembered your last drink and the door closing behind you but everything else was a garbled, retina burning blur.

You didn’t do much more than hold together your splitting head. It really hadn’t been that great a victory and you accepted this as the humbling you deserved. That and the ache throughout your body, the filth you felt upon waking on your couch. The feeling as if you had forgotten something very important. But all that remained was that blur. That painful blur that made you want to wretch.

It faded with each day that followed. As you got back to your usual toil, your little excess dissolved into the void of routine. You worked long hours, interview witnesses, consulted defendants, and pored over case files. 

That night almost entirely slipped your mind but for the odd dreams that waited for you in the night. The bright light, the rutting breaths, the warmth in your core, broken by the sobering mornings and washed away with the hours between.

_What was it?_ Two, three weeks. Maybe a whole month. You didn’t dwell on that night until your old foe sat just across the aisle.

You stood patiently, quietly, as the judge read over your new evidence. It would be the crux of your next case but you couldn’t betray that to Andy as his hand stretched across the plaintiff’s table and he watched Judge Hannon closely.

“Your honour, we were not given sufficient notice–” Barber began.

“This trial has yet to commence. The defendant is giving notice now and as I see…” Hannon paused and flipped to the first page, “You signed off on the review.”

“That is not what we saw,” Andy lied.

“If there has been any tampering, it was not on our accord.” You argued. “As is customary, once the plaintiff has reviewed the evidence it is then sent directly to the court to be held for official consideration.”

“Mr. Barber, if you can give a valid legal argument why this evidence should not be permitted, I’m waiting.” Hannon closed the folder and stared at the prosecutor.

Andy’s nostrils flared and he lowered his head in deference. He had no argument. As you watched him, heard his gristly breath as he sighed, you felt an odd coil in your stomach.

“Very well. I haven’t the time to argue this further. You have your approval,” Hannon tapped the folder. “Dismissed.”

You smiled, just a little. The tugging at the back of your mind kept you from your usual delight. You packed up your briefcase and headed for the aisle. Andy met you there and watched you with a stern scowl. He nodded you ahead of him and you skirted past without a second thought.

He followed you down the aisle as the next parties on the docket shuffled into place. You swept through the door and it was swiftly caught behind you. The hall was quite and sterile, especially compared to the courtroom.

“You won’t win. Not this time.” Andy sneered and you stopped to look back at him. “You can’t base your whole case on a parking slip.”

“We’ll see.” You said and turned back.

You took two steps before his hand was on your arm. He spun you back to him and you gaped at him in shock. You wrenched free of his grasp and stumbled back.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You hissed. “Andy, it’s just a case. You win some, you lose some.”

“Yeah, well, I’m real tired of losing…” He reached in his pocket and slid his phone out. “Especially to you.”

“I’m just doing my job and your numbers aren’t my problem,” You scoffed. “Get your shit together.”

“I should say the same,” His lips curved just a little and he turned his phone to you. “How many people want this decrying their morality to the world?”

You stared at the image and grimaced. It was you, your blouse was undone, one side of your bra had slipped down below your chest and your eyes were bleary and senseless. Your skirt was bunched at your waist and below… _That night. What had happened that night?_

“What the fuck!?” You snarled. “Andy, how did–" 

"Shhh,” He hushed you and pinpricks spread over your skin. Your blood curdled as you felt like throwing up. “You don’t wanna do this here.”

You glanced over at the scales of justice on the short plinth then back to him.

“You think I’ll throw the case because you got a few photos of me?”

“I think you’ll do… whatever I want you to.” He smirked. “You’ll start by having a little chat with me. In my office.”

“I have to get back–”

“You will lie and say there was a delay in court,” He said staunchly. “Or… I can CC you on the email I send to Hannon.”

You swallowed and lowered your eyes. You shook your head and took a breath. You threw your hand up weakly.

“Okay,” You said quietly.

He neared you and you winced. He sidestepped you and his shoes clicked down the polished floor. They stopped at the very end.

“Well…” He said.

You turned stiffly and marched towards him, your fingers tight around the handle of your briefcase. He carried on and you followed just a step behind. He led you past the desks of his fellow attorneys and to the corner office where his name was etched on a brass plaque.

He closed the door behind you with a quite clasp. You stood just inside and he brushed past you and crossed to his desk. He dropped his briefcase and leaned against the corner as he flicked his thumb across his phone. He watched the screen intently and tapped it twice. 

You saw the moving shapes, indecipherable from your vantage and you set down your briefcase by the door. You neared and looked down at the video of yourself. You had no doubt it was him doing those things to you but nothing in the video could confirm that. If it wasn’t him holding the phone, you’d have no idea at all.

“Andy!” You reached out and grabbed at the phone. “What is wrong with you?”

“You seemed to enjoy yourself.” He stood straight and held the phone above him, beyond your reach. “Didn’t you?”

“I-I–” You spluttered. “I don’t remember. Andy, don’t you realise that what you did–" 

"You think you’d win that case, hmm?” He chuckled. “Really? You were drunk, you can’t remember what happened let alone who it was.”

“Give me the phone, Andy,” You growled and were almost flush to him as you tried to reach it. “How dare–”

“You really think anyone will believe it’s me?” He caught your wrist and held it above you. “Maybe, but they know for sure that it’s you being a little slut in this.”

“What did you–”

He wrenched your arm down and twisted. You cried out as he spun you around and turned you toward the desk. He easily slipped his phone away and grabbed the back of your neck. You dug your heel in and he squeezed.

“Shhh,” He hissed in your ear. “We don’t want anyone to hear. To know what a slut you are.”

“Stop, get off–”

He let go of your wrist and clapped his hand over your mouth. He pushed on your neck and forced you forward until you were against the desk. He bent with you below him until your cheek was on the wood. He wiggled his hips and you felt his arousal against your ass.

“If you want to keep your reputation, likely your job, you will be good for me,” He stood slowly, his hand still on your neck as he held you down. “You get your wins and I get mine.”

“You can’t do this,” You pleaded.

“I already have,” He gloated, his other hand crept down your back.

His reached over your ass and bunched your skirt in his fingers. You squirmed and his grip sent a pang down your spine. You groaned and he forced your skirt up over your ass. He tutted and played with the lacy edge of your panties.

“Is this what you wear to court?” He asked. “Naughty girl.”

“Andy…” You uttered.

“You be quiet,” He ordered as he grasped the top of your panties. “Or these go in your mouth.”

He tore them down past your ass and you gasp. He leaned his weight on your neck and rubbed your ass. You closed your mouth and shakily curled your fingers over the edge of the desk.

“Good,” He tickled along your skin and pulled his hand away.

There was a lull, a tense pause as you waited for whatever he had planned. The sharp slap that followed stung your ass and shattered the silence. You choked on your cry and he did it again. His large hand sent ripples through you as he spanked you, each time a low purr rumbled from him. Your toes slipped along the floor as your legs turned to jelly.

He only stopped as a soft chiming sounded. He released your neck and slowly dragged his hand down your back as his other rubbed a circle over your ass.

“Stay,” He said.

You covered your face with your hand but didn’t move from the desk. 

“Barber,” He said and indiscernible chatter rose from the speaker of his phone. “Oh, yeah, yeah. No, I’m not busy. No problem.”

There was a moment before he let out a long breath. He pinched your ass and stepped away from you.

“Canavan’s on her way.” He grabbed your bag and returned to you. He pulled you up by your arm. “Better hide.”

“I should go–”

“No time,” He said as he urged you around the desk. “Go on.”

He threw your bag under the desk and pointed beside as he shoved you down. 

“She said she was already on her way.”

“Andy,” You fixed your panties and skirt. “I’ll just go–”

“How’s this?” He tilted his phone toward you. “Another to add to the collection.”

A photo of your ass above your lacy panties greeted you. You blinked and recoiled.

“Why are you doing this?”

“We’ll have lots of time later to discuss,” He pushed on your shoulder and put his phone in his jacket pocket. “Now, go on.”

You dropped to your knees reluctantly. He sat and waved you under the desk. You back underneath it, careful not to knock your head. He wheeled his chair close and blocked you in. His knees were on either side of your head as he rubbed his thighs.

“You’ll have to keep quiet,” His fingers fluttered up to his fly and he shifted as he undid it. “Keep yourself busy.”

“Are you ser–”

“Shhh,” He caught your chin as his other hand pulled his cock free of his pants. “Remember, quiet.”

He got as close as he could and drew you to him. He stroked himself and pressed his tip to your lips. A knock sounded at the door and you froze.

“Open your fucking mouth,” It felt as if he would crush your jaw and you obeyed with a whine. He shushed you as he slid into your mouth. “Don’t you fucking stop.” He growled under his breath before raising his voice to an eerily chipper tone. “Come in.”

His cock was at the back of your throat as you stilled. You heard the door open but not close. The heels crossed and the other chair creaked as someone sat.

“I heard about the new evidence,” The district attorney said. “Bit of a rough patch, eh?”

“Can’t all be home runs,” He said and tapped your leg with his toe. “It’s nothing. I’ll find a way around it.”

“Look, Barber,” Canavan said. “I know you will. You’re a good attorney but we all need breaks. I can see it, you’re stressed. It’s okay to take a vacation.”

“You know, it has been…” You began to move your head as he poked you again with his shoe. “Tough but I think whatever it was, I’m past it. It was just… you know Laurie and Jacob. She was doing a lot of overtime and the kid likes to run off at all hours but I think we finally figured it out.”

His legs held you snugly as he tensed at the feel of your mouth gliding up and down his length. You thought of the images on his phone, of the chaos they could inspire, of how hard you’d worked to get where you were. This man wanted to exchange all that for his own ego. You pressed your tongue to his shaft and he cleared his throat gruffly.

“A couple days, if you need them, more if you wanna take the family away,” Canavan offered. “Look, a little while without you is better than you being here but not really being here. You get it?”

“Oh, I… do,” He shuddered as you kept your pace steady. 

You did your best not to make a noise as your spit dripped down his length. You could tell he was struggling just as much not to give you away.

“How about I think about it and get back to you tomorrow? I’ll have to talk to Laurie.” He said evenly.

“I can wait until tomorrow,” The chair groaned and her heels clicked on the wooden floor. “Maybe dust off that Jack you hide in your second drawer. I’ll keep pretending I don’t know about it.”

“I might just,” Andy chuckled. “Thanks, Lynn.”

“I mean it,” Her footsteps neared the threshold, “Think about it.”

The door closed and Andy let out a long breath. His hand went to the back of your head and he pushed himself down your throat with a moan. 

“Fuck,” He swore as he gripped your head between his hands. “You little fucking bitch. I thought you didn’t want anyone to know you were so…” He hissed as he bobbed your head. “Bad. Fuck!”

You grabbed his thighs as he guided you up and down. You tried not to choke on him as he hammered the back of your throat. His right hand slipped around the back of your head and his other latched onto your shoulder. 

He swore again as he leaned back in his chair and lifted his pelvis. He long legs stretched out around you as he spasmed. He held your head down as he grunted and emptied himself into your mouth. 

His hips bucked only a few more times before he stilled. His hand fell from you and he hung his arms over the sides of his chair. He sighed and you nearly gagged as you pulled him out of your mouth.

You were trapped halfway under the desk and you felt around behind you with one arm as you cupped your other hand before your mouth. You had a pack of kleenex in your bag, somewhere.

“Ah,” Andy clutched your hand and pulled you with him as he rolled back. His cock softened slowly over his pants. “Swallow or you can keep going until you get it right.”

You frowned and your lips trembled in disgust. His cum had already thickened on your tongue and your eyes rolled back as you made yourself swallow. He let you go and you wiped your lips with the back of your hand.

“You know how it is,” He winked as he leaned back and bent his arms behind his head casually. “You win some, you lose some.”


End file.
